Cracks
by HolyRomanVixen
Summary: Power hungry, Trixie has finally made her final mistake by attempting to transform herself into a more dangerous creature. Her attempt wasn't all in vain though: it had certainly changed her, but for the worst. ONESHOT


**So~ this is based on a wee doodle of mine (the cover image) that ended up sparking this one shot. I hope you enjoy!**

Cool wind rocked the mare's small cart, causing her to rouse from her sleep with soft muttering under her breath. Drooping violet eyes cast their gaze up at the homely clock across the bed. 5:30. More muttering escaped her lips as she let her mottled blue hooves droop off the side of the poorly made bed and onto the floor, the wood giving a loud creak in protest. Yawning, she trotted up to the vanity, the mirror missing a few shards in the corner. Her horn glowed a soft violet. Moments later, her eyes finally allowed themselves to gaze at themselves, a sigh of relief escaping her as she saw herself. Light blue mane, still messy from sleep, her pristine blue coat shifting as she moved to grab her brush with a clawed hoof. She smiled at herself as she combed through the mess, keeping her eyes on herself as she talked.

"Trixie really needs to go visit the spa, her hooves are sore."

Silence.

"Trixie has no more bits though..."

More silence.

"Oh well. The great and powerful Trixie will earn some then!"

A wide smile graced her lips as she levitated the worn out purple hat and cape that she had so often worn before. Her disfigured hooves stroked the multiple stitches and patches that kept it from being little more than a pile of rags, the claws nicking it's fragile surface multiple times over. She'd have to ask Snips to restitch and wash it after closing hours. She donned the hat and cape, closing her eyes as she allowed old memories to flood her mind. Her first show, finding the Ursa Minor, the rock farm, the Alicorn Amulet, the transformation she went through, being exiled-

She opened her eyes, gazing at the deformed figure that stared back at her. The unruly mane still had multiple knots in it which she had tried to comb out to no success. The mottled purple splotches that had warped her body, causing finger-like claws to protrude from her hooves. The heavy-lidded violet eyes with no white, just pitch black. The stray canine tooth that poked out from her lower lip. She hid her face in her hooves, not wanting to meet those eyes again.

Of course nopony would try to transform themselves, the spell could easily backfire on them, but no. She had to prove she was better than that pompous purple filly, and maybe show her just how strong she could be. She truly expected this to work, to gain higher power, but...

She didn't expect this.

Exiled from pony society, she had been left to wander about, feasting upon the helpless who were unlucky enough to pass her. Naturally, being accepted into the freak show meant she had to learn to refrain from devouring customers. Instead, she was given a hearty slab of meat three times a day, rarely seeing her only two friends briefly everyday, being taunted and feared in her cage or on stage by onlookers...

She let her eyes stray back to her reflection, giving a low growl before slamming her hoof into it, watching the existing cracks spread like wildfire across the surface before it shattered. Panting, she pulled her hoof away and limped back to her bed, flopping onto it. As her hat tumbled away from the motion, her cape ripped in the middle. "Buck..." she cursed. Unclasping it from the cracked gem holder, she sat it aside and let a soft glow fix the the cuts, leaving light pink scars in their place. After testing her healed hoof for any aches, she traipsed out of her caravan, watching the sun rise on the traveling freak show.

She headed inside the bigtop tent, giving passing performers a half-hearted hello which never got returned. Sighing, she clambered into the hay-laden cage that was left open and laid down. Amethyst eyes scanned the crowd of performers getting ready for the show, searching for a certain duo.

"Hey! I said I got to bring her breakfast first!"

"Nuh uh! It's my turn!"

Allowing a soft smile, she poked her head out through the bars to see a skinny orange unicorn trot up to her with a slab of meat, closely followed by his chubby green companion. Upon reaching the faded paint-covered cage, they both bent down, receiving a few snickers from their fellow members. They had followed her here and had gotten hired as helpers to the performers, seeing as how they refused to abandon their idol. Even now, when she was no more than a beast in a cage, they bowed before her before speaking, which touched the mare's heart.

"Hey there Snips, Snails," she spoke curtly as the meat was levitated into the cage. "Mr. Big Top treating you well?" The owner of the show, although rather intimidating in size, was a generally well-tempered colt who had offered her a chance at a job, seeing as how other ponies trembled at the sight of her. However, the glint of fear in his eyes at the sight of her showed he was no different than the fillies and colts who would gaze at her later on.

"He's been pretty okay." Snails replied in an offhand tone, before perking up. "Ooh! He said me and Snips could be part of your act today!" His companion nodded enthusiastically, watching her light up.

"Well come on in then!" she chirped, excited that the two colts who had become her only friends were going to act with her. As they entered, she allowed her horn to glow and make stick figures of ponies and her set. "Now, first thing's first..."

~Line Break~

"And now, introducing our brave monster tamers, Snips and Snails!"

The crowd of multicolored ponies cheered as the duo appeared and bowed, their tuxedos purposefully torn. Behind them a heavy set stallion dragged in the cage, it's peeling paint still bearing the words: "CAUTION! DANGEROUS!" With an ominous creak, the door swung open and the mottled beast sprung out. Ears pinned back, she gave a loud snarl, allowing the spines to rise along her back. Gasps echoed around her, joined by the fake gasps of the assistants.

"Oh boy, we have us a wild one tonight, huh Snips?" Snails asked cockily, watching her for the signal. With a snort and an ear flick, she charged with a feral roar. A mock yelp escaped the orange unicorn's lips as he skittered away, closely followed by the beast. Oohs and ahhs echoed around the enormous tent as the 'tamer' leapt onto her back, grinning as Snips gave a shout of "Heel!"

Immediately she flopped down, knocking Snails off to the crowd's amusement. Leaning forward, she opened her maw wide before giving a playful nibble to his horn. Relieved sighs chorused around, followed by a few laughs at her antics as she picked him up by his middle with her tapered tail, sat him on her back, then took off in a lap around the ring. A loud roar escaped her as she darted around the obstacles the crew had set up, leaping through hoops and ducking under bars until at last she skidded to a halt. She bucked her rear legs up, making the duo tumble upwards into the air. A violet poof later, and both landed on a plush pillow.

A roar of applause echoed around the big top as all three performers bowed and filed away. A soft, genuine laugh escaped Trixie's lips, making the two colts flanking her smile. "Y'know, you two should accompany the Great and Powerful Trixie in her acts more often. It's much more fun with you guys." she stated aloud. Snips and Snails nodded eagerly, chattering happily with her to her cage. Deciding to climb in with her, the two colts settled into the hay-laden floor in preparation for when the crowd would file out to see the creatures up close. As the trio chatted about anything that came to mind, Trixie couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad here with a bit more company.


End file.
